1. Field
This invention pertains to jewelry racks used to store and display items of jewelry.
2. State of the Art
A number of different racks have been developed heretofore for commercially displaying jewelry. These racks have generally been found useful only in commercial displays and have not been used by women to store jewelry and other items in their homes. Instead, jewelry boxes and chests have been used for home, storage of jewelry and related items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,570, issued on Dec. 12, 1967, a rack is contemplated for home storage of cumbersome articles such as hair curlers. The articles are hung from a multiplicity of supports extending radially outward from an upstanding element which in turn is attached to a base structure. The support elements are uniformly distributed about the upstanding element, and the upstanding element is adapted for rotational movement relative to the base structure. Although the rack of U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,570 may be useful for storage of hair curlers and such items, it is not well adapted for storing and displaying a wide variety of jewelry items, such as pins, brooches, rings, bracelets, watches, pendants, and necklaces.